Project Xcalibur Trailers and Infos
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: A new world arise! A trailer of the Xcalibur Project from Deviantart! [made by me: Pirohiko-Baltazar]
1. First Trailer

Xcalibur: Rise of the Ten Commandments. (Trailer, I think.)

Long before all existed, angels and demons fought a great war. Angels, the legion of order and harmony are set to rule over Earth by their Creator's Leadership. Demons, set to torture the world in discord and chaos are aimed to put the world in purgatory. Until a legendary demon general fell in love with an archangel and believed that the worlds could co-exist without war. The Creator secretly approved by sending them to Earth along with the other species of creatures. The long battle continued until most of their clans are damaged. The demons lost most of its 72 pillars, and the angels were sealed away while others died. The couple was able to survive and saw the devastation of the war. The Creator felt saddened and with His power, He renewed everything including the Earth. The leaders of the two clans are brothers that are both sons of The Great Creator and felt that the petty dispute must come to an end.

With the couple finally at peace, they settled in their new home and with it, a son is born. His destiny to bring forth salvation or be the end of all that lives. A half-breed of both clans, a Nephilim. But that peace was so perfect… as it should have been.

Demon General: Take the child and go! Go!

Female Archangel: Please be safe, my Love.

The angel fled with her child and in hope that his powers will not be exposed, she sealed it away along with her Grandfather's Grace: The Commandment[Love]. The Demon General was powerful and brave, revered by many even by angel's clan. But other tribes consider him a traitor and as an act of revenge, had his place rioted by a multitude of crowd ranging from humans, witches, Ifreetians, Wolfbloods, Vampires, demons, and more. Outnumbered and captured, the demon general is damned in Scheol: the spirit land of the condemned. While the archangel still fleeing for her son's life, she found a solace that should keep them alive. A foster home for orphaned and abandoned child known to the land of Michigan, home of the barren Rita and Lynn Loud.

Female Archangel: [rings doorbell] Forgive me, my son. But stay here for now. Until all is settled, you will not meet us. But you can call us if there is anything you need.

Two silhouettes found her and talked to her.

Yellow Silhouette: Are you sure this is the right choice?

Female Archangel: Yes, he shouldn't know about us. The situation made it harder for him to know his powers. If he felt like it, he could destroy all of us.

Violet Silhouette: Then leave this to us. I knew there are still mutineers out there. As the king of Scheol, I have to ensure your husband is safe there.

Female Archangel: You can take a peek of him, so that you'll recognize Ludociel until he grew older.

The two silhouette took a glance of the white haired infant.

Yellow Silhouette: Hair and Eyes like us angels.

Violet Silhouette: Skin and Looks just like his fathers. A handsome devil.

Female Archangel: I leave the rest to you two, Mr. Shaddai, Mr. Dawnbringer.

Shaddai: Call me Michael just like you used to, Tarmiel.

Dawnbringer: I've abandoned that name long ago, just call me Luke or Sammy. Or Morningstar is fine.

The archangel set the baby in wrapped cloth and rang the doorbell once more before vanishing with the radiant light. The door of the house opened

Rita: What? Who rang the bell? [saw the clothed package] What's this?

Lynn: Honey, what's wrong?

The matriarch and patriarch opened the package and clothing and saw the infant Ludociel.

Rita: *gasp*… a miracle! Another child at our doorstep. Alleluia, Hallelujah… finally a son,

Lynn: A boy!? That's wonderful, Rita! We'll tell the others soon enough!

The Loud couple named him Lincoln and by the age of ten, the Loud parents adopts the last of the family's daughter. Albert feared that the dreaded life of being old without a grandchild to see, but no more when he accepted adopted grandchildren. He is more overjoyed to have Lincoln/Ludociel around as his imitator, but that joy diminished when he…

Albert: A demon sigil. But with eyes of the angels. Could it be? Harriet predicted this?

Seymour: Al, what's wrong?

Albert: I read this in one of Harriet's book of Arcana. An essay about a prophesy.

Scoots: We've been down the road looking for such thing. Are you sure you are not imagining it?

Albert: I don't, I swear. I saw the Angelic heritage of my adopted grandson. Along that is a demon's mark, meaning he's The One!

Seymour: Oh dear, Flip and Huggins are not going to like this. Especially not that the academy for gifted children is now open. The headmasters Micheal Shaddai and Samael Morningstar are hiring the teachers to adapt on the changes. More demi-human population have inclined. Now you're telling me that the prophesy is true!?

Albert: I am telling you that! In that essay, a letter Harriet wrote: 10 great heroes will rise as rulers of every tribe and species and their chief is a boy. A Nephilim, born out of the blood of a demon general and an Archangel. Their path will either lead to salvation or to ruination.

Scoots: Then that is news to us. Should we warn the other "Hunters" about this?

Albert: No! No… they'll kill my grandson. He's been family to me. We can still tell the "others" but they must promise to keep it secret from him until the right moment.

Now!

Michael El-Shaddai: Call Vice Principal Samael Morningstar! Tell him, he's awaken.

Lincoln Loud: This place, is a burnt castle. I remember something, like an angel carrying me out of this place. I don't know why but the last thing in my mind seeing this renewed castle is when this place is destroyed.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Lincoln, let's go home. We have a lot of apologies to you.

Few Minutes Later

Lincoln: Lynn, Luna! Run!

Shadowy creatures are chasing him and and got himself impaled by a black thorn.

Lincoln: No… not now. *cough* I just graduated school… Everyone… mom, dad. I… can't… go on much further.

Lori & Leni: LINKY!

Lincoln: Girls… this is my last gift to you… God… angels… if you exist… please… let my sisters… LIVE!

Ten Lights possessed the 10 sisters and unlocked their hidden powers as a demi-human.

Lori "Ifreetia" Marie Loud - An ifreetian [flame spirit]. Control over flames, heat and volcanoes. Possession: Humility.  
Leni "Rafflesia" Loud - A dryad [wood nymph]. Controls over forests, plants, flowers, etc. Possession: Chastity/Purity.  
Luna "Arcticluna" Wolfblood Loud - A lycanthrope/werewolf. Whenever there's a full moon, her potential appears but she turns lunatic. Possession: Diligence/Repose.  
Luan "Jester" Loud - A human with superhuman speed, magic and slyness. Can torture you with whip, bat or puns. Your choice! Possession: Reticence/Temperance.  
Lynn "Lynnsanity" Loud Jr. - A master combatant and sportswoman. Good natured but powerful foe. Possession: Patience/Pacifism.  
Lucy "Lucille" Harriet Loud - A witch, with the ability of a multitude of arcane arts: both of Grace and Curse Magic. Possession: Faith.  
Lana "Cherubina" Loud - A druid, descendant of the angelic clan but mostly attached to the earth. Power over earth and metal. Possession: Charity.  
Lola "Seraphina" Loud - Another druid and twin sister of Lana. A pageant queen with a habit to be bratty. Possession: Benevolence/Selflessness.  
Lisa "Elisabeth" Einstein Loud - An open-eyed realist and prodigy in science. Possession: Honesty/Truth.  
Lily "Lilian" Esperanza Loud - An esperkin, a creature notorious on predicting outcomes and psychic powers like mind control. Possession: Piety/Loyalty.

With the 10 powers given to his adoptive sisters, they are now called the 10 commandments.

Lori/Ifreetia: Alright, heroes. Time to show me what you all got!

Leni/Rafflesia: I hope you don't mind my clothes. Please refrain yourself like, now or else you'll be a vegetable.

Luna/Articluna: MOON SHINE ON ME! LET'S ROCK!

Luan/Jester: "Leave this to me, I'll make him confess" sign language.

Lynn/Lynnsanity: This ain't revenge. It's punishment. I won't kill you, it'll only make the pain go away. My brother doesn't allow me to.

Lucy/Lucille: By the decree of the Almighty, in Solomon's name, I summon thee from Ars Goetia… "Bael, Gremory, Phoenix". Burn my foes into dust.

Lana/Cherubina: This is it. How's the sand taste, bub! I'll bury you there!

Lola/Seraphina: I'll shine like diamonds and show you the beauty of the Druid Clan! Let's go, Lindsey. Let's go save the world.

Lisa/Elisabeth: Only the truth will see us free. Science and Magic… Certainly, I'll earn the rights of alchemy.

Lily/Lilian: Greetings from the future or should I say, goodnight and stay asleep. *yawn* How to play with the future. Linky, I hope you're watching… They will submit to me!

"Xcalibur - A NEW WORLD" Trailer end.

But wait, there is more.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Enforcer Rank O of Ouroboros! Lincoln Loud, sir reporting for duty.

Michael El-Shaddai: Ah, Lincoln… awake already I see. Here's your new mission as "Random's End". You'll be placed with Leon and Kat yet again. Don't disappoint me, little Nephilim.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Sir! Yes, sir! [he left his office]

Samael Morningstar: Brother, why don't we pay a visit to an old friend at retirement.

Michael El-Shaddai: Why not? Let's see how little Al is holding up…

-END-


	2. Second Trailer

Xcalibur: Ouroboros (Trailer)

It was time of relative peace. None has ever felt like this in a lifetime, except the chaotic house of the Loud foster home. Little do they know is a hidden threat is coming to every place; in every corner. NO ONE IS SAFE… Every night, all is laid bare. The heroes are know to enforce the law during the day and sometimes the night. But there are things not reached even by the valorous of stalwarts. Who on Earth could ever deal with them?

Lincoln/Ludociel: Enforcer Rank O of Ouroboros! Lincoln Loud, sir reporting for duty.

Michael El-Shaddai: Ah, Lincoln… awake already I see. Here's your new mission as "Random's End". You'll be placed with Leon and Kat yet again. Don't disappoint me, little Nephilim.

Lincoln/Ludociel: Sir! Yes, sir! [he left his office]

Lincoln/Ludociel: {looks to you readers] Oh hey, what's up? Why am I alive? Well I almost faked my death. I didn't know angels and demons have seven hearts. The only way to kill us to lose those hearts and what exactly happen is…  
_  
Flashback_

_Lincoln Narrating: It was the dark of the night. Dead quiet when I hear voices telling me to come straight to an old castle. Renewed and repaired yet it was old and I remember is that the castle used to be a pile of burnt rubble. I kept going their as if there is something I miss. Something that doesn't quite add up. A "missing link"._

_Lynn Jr.: LINCOLN! Come on Stinkoln, let's go!_

_Lincoln Flashback: Hmph, can't survive without me can they? [eventually I was found just standing there]_

_Lynn Jr.: There you are! We found you finally! Geez, you could have told us where you're going._

_Lincoln Flashback: And risk to get caught in the crossfire? Not a chance! You guys are so keen of not needing my help so I left okay!_

_Luna: Look bro, we're sorry! We never meant to rock you like a hurricane. The 'rents even got mad at us when they found out that you vanish like that._

_Lincoln Flashback: How mad exactly?_

_Luna: They're practically run out of patience, sweet bro-o-mine. The last thing we wanted to go knockin' on heaven's door!_

_Lincoln Flashback: That mad huh? Alright fine I'm coming back. Only because you convinced me. But I have a lot to speak in my mind right now. Is that understood?_

_Lynn Jr.: Fine, whatever you say lame-brain!_

_Lincoln Flashback: We're starting with that attitude of yours, Lynn *chuckle*._

_Lincoln Narrator: It was a night filled with great moments. Luna called the others and told them that I'm found. But when they all found us near the clearing._

_*rustle* *rustle*_

_Luna: What the heck was that?_

_Lynn Jr.: Whoever you are, show yourselves cowards!_

_Lincoln Narrating: Lynn and her big mouth caused them to appear indeed. Lower ranking demons came and scared us that time. It was because we have no idea of what we are truly capable of. They smelled our scent and all I know is that they are after… ME!_

_Lincoln Flashback: Lynn! Luna! Run!_

_The trio run like hell approaches them. Since it was a castle beyond a forest garden, the gates where Vanzilla and the rest of my adoptive sisters are there waiting from an open gate. The two managed to get out, but I on the other hand…_

_Lincoln Flashback: Gwack! [A black thorn stabbed Lincoln from the back and caused him one of his hearts.] Damn it… not now… I just graduated school early… Everyone is counting on me... Mom, Dad, I can't go on much further… *cough blood*_

_Lori & Leni: LINKY!_

_Lola & Lana: Nooooo! [Tries to get out from Vanzilla]_

_Lisa: Are out of your mind? Don't let your proverbial mindset get there or you'll die with him! {She said it as she tries to hold back the tears}_

_Lincoln Flashback: Girls… this is my last gift to you… God… angels… if you exist… please, let my sisters… LIVE!_

_His "last words" conjured a light from his position and split into 10 pieces that reached to the girls as he was being dragged by the demon that caught him. The stray fiends however met their ends at the hands of two silhouettes of gold and purple._

_Flashback Ends  
_  
Lincoln: And that is basically it. The last thing I know is that Principal El-Shaddai and Vice Principal Morningstar rescued me from the stray fiends. They helped me recover and although my missing heart will take a year until it recovers and re-function, I am grateful to be alive. And I joined Ouroboros in order to recover my identity. To solve my "missing link", my missing parentage… I will help and serve the light… from within the shadows…

We are Anonymous, for we are with you. Unknown to all, unseen yet there.

We are Legion, for we are many.

We transcend the division, in hopes of unity and peace.

We work in the shadows and in secrets, to serve the light. Until the day we disclose ourselves.

Villainy that lurks in the darkest of shadows… beware. You'll face the light of truth in time. Only the guilty will FEAR US!

WE ARE OUROBOROS!

Enforcer Rank O - Lincoln Loud [Random's End]: I will be there soon enough my sisters. Wait for me, I'm coming.

Enforcer Rank I - Oscar Pine Digs [Master Magician]: For my next trick, I'll make your life… disappear!

Enforcer Rank II - Rivelias Goodwitch [Prophetess of Elements]: Fire, Air, Water, Earth… heed me and smite them!

Enforcer Rank III - Katrina "Kat" Du Couteau [Empress of Knives]: If you flee, you won't see me STAB YOU!

Enforcer Rank IV - Loewe "Leon" Leonhart [Blade Emperor]: Feel the wrath of Divergent Laws, the sword master's unholy grasp.

Enforcer Rank V - Simon Peterson [Pope of Hope]: Repent and rejoice, oh righteous ones. Wicked ways are now nearing the end!

Enforcer Rank VI - Samuel Wilford and Sunako Yokai [Uncanny Lovers]: Honey, do yo think this'll make a good story? (the wife creeps behind him and hugs him) I'll take that as a yes.

Enforcer Rank VII - Johnny Phenex [Master Rider]: You can't live in fear. NOW, LET'S RIDE!

Enforcer Rank VIII - Thomas "Tommy" Oliviera [Absolute Justice]: I may be an old actor, but justice never age. IT'S MORPHING TIME! HENSHIN!

Enforcer Rank IX - Jackie Lee Chow [Sage of Fist]: Experience Tranquility! Wa-Pow! Oops, I'll fix that. Monkey style!

Enforcer Rank X - Dulor Goldstein [Gamer of Fortune/Destiny]: Look who's on top of the game! Let's see how lucky you are! Wager anything!

Enforcer Rank XI - Taara Odinson [Unyielding Strength]: With great hammer, comes great responsibility! Even as a girl!

Enforcer Rank XII - Joshua Wayward [Despair's Child]: I bring you despair… Please just go! I will hurt no more!

Enforcer Rank XIII - Shina Azrael [Death's Daughter]: Death lurks behind every corner! Better use your powers well, Lucy!

Enforcer Rank XIV - Bob Hogmeister [Righteous Glutton]: Just cause I'm a fat orc doesn't mean I eat a lot. I'm just big BONED!

Enforcer Rank XV - Bartholomew "Berial" Alucard [Little Devil]: This'll be quick, but still painful. I will have your blood! I am from the Berial of the 72 Clans. And a noble descendant of Dracula! Chaos, chaos!

Enforcer Rank XVI - Alicia Pendragon [Castle Knight]: I may be a woman, but I'm not weak! Traitors will be punished, Justice will be served. Durandal of St. Gabriel, sharpen thyself!

Enforcer Rank XVII - Irene von Rosenberg [Star Charmer]: Women of beauty, come gather your bloody bouquets! Lola, Lindsay, Let's shine like diamonds in the rough. We are the Druids most beautiful ladies!

Enforcer Rank XVIII - Isaiah "Isa" Wolfblood [Moon's Wrath]: In time I awaken to a purpose. All shall be lost to you! THE MOON SHINES DOWN!

Enforcer Rank XIX - Alexander "Alex" Solaris [Furious Blaze]: Come closer, I'll make it all stop. BURN BABY! You won't forget this! GET IT MEMORIZED!

Enforcer Rank XX - Daniel Armstrong [Vindicator Son]: Dad, I'll set this right. Mom will be avenged. Vindication for the guiltless. Vengeance for the sinful!

Enforcer Rank XXI - Michael El-Shaddai [World's Alpha/Genesis Concordia] and Samael Morningstar [World's Omega/Master of Bedlam]: How is our new member, brother! He's adopting well to our base, Lucifer! That name really got used to it, ain't you Mike? Hmm… As Father's orders to ensure balance of the world by culling the penitent from the wicked. We should really work on disguise.

Samael: It was your idea that I joined FBI. I work on different branches from LAPD to NYPD while you get the principal's job of teaching brats!

Michael: These brats that you call of are the future, Luce! We must make sure the go the right path without affecting their freewill. That's why I chose to be a school headmaster, alright!?

Samael: I know, I know. And I work for multiple jobs. Even as a part-time fast food employee just to get enough money to cover for us. The only time I get to be vice principal is when I'm not called for an investigation. No rest for the wicked they say.

Michael: Let's just hope that next year, Lincoln will finally reveal himself to his adopters. They missed him a lot! And I see a future for them. All eleven of them.

-END-

Xcalibur Coming soon.


	3. The Vixens

Xcalibur Trailer: Seven Deathly Vix-sins

Samael Morningstar: Alright, it's time for the school interview. Of course brother gave my clipboard of the students and as Vice Principal, I have to do this while he handles the other hardcore paper works. [looks to the clipboard] Let's see… Ouroboros… Oooh, the younger Loud Sisters are here too… Hmm, the older ones are really growing up. I have to ensure Ludociel's secret shifts are well-maintained to avoid suspicion.

Ludociel/Lincoln: Hey, Mr. Morningstar!

Samael: Ludociel, what did I tell you about wandering off child?!

Ludociel/Lincoln: Don't let others see your presence. Always be discreet since I am a Nephilim, I'll always be target number one!

Samael: Good, you remembered… now back to the Castle of Forgotten Memories to you! [opens a portal as Lincoln enters. The portal closes after he enters]. Now, where was I… Huh? What is this? [looks to an all female club group in the clipboard] Seven Deathly Vixens. Why is that around?

Samael then went to the audio/radio room to make an announcement.

Samael [audio]: Good morning students! This is your Vice Principal speaking, Samael Lucifer Morningstar! May I request the students that I will call upon to proceed to my office: Ronalda Anne Santiago, Tabitha Crescendo, Pollina Pain, Griselda Lokison, Haiku Yureimoto, Paige McGonagal, and Jordan Rosato! Again may call upon the students that I mention to please proceed to my office [calls the names again]. Thank you and you may continue. Forgive the inconvenience.

The audio call ends and Samael went to his office preparing for the interview. As the office door opens, the vice principal welcomes them.

Samael: You may enter, all of you. Thank you for coming to my office.

Ronalda Anne: Are we in trouble? My bestie Sid got so worried when we were called.

Samael: Simmer down. You're all not in trouble. I just need to interview all of you. And to ask: Why did you name your group like this? [shows the files that they submitted for a club foundation] Don't tell me my brother just approved of this?

No one spoke a word.

Samael: Well?

Haiku Yureimoto: You said "don't tell you".

Griselda Lokison: Hehe… that's a good one Haiku!

Tabitha Crescendo: Haiku, Giggles… don't put us in trouble!

Samael: So he did huh? Tell me: what's with the name? Why would you for a club and on top of that there are only seven of you? And please "do tell me" that you have something creative on your minds to put up with this?

Paige McGonagal: Well we did for this club because we all have something in common.

Samael: What would that be?

Pollina Pain: We all made a grave mistake. Something that we almost can't forget so easily.

**Ronalda Anne Santiago aka. Ronnie Anne** \- _a Hispanic tomboy with the passion for cooking and skateboarding. She is a Titan species of demi-human and considered sometimes as the black sheep of the Casagrande-Santiago Family. She is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath/Violence since she tends to use aggression to do things which almost cost her the best friend she had {Nikki and Sid]. She (accidentally) met Ludociel/Lincoln at school and often bullies him when outside the Castle of Forgotten Memories._

**Haiku Yureimoto aka. Haiku** \- _a half-Japanese goth with an enigmatic presence. She is Lucy's best friend and partner in their friend group: "The Mortician's Club". Both are interested in poetry and in Lincoln. But she is also partly interested in Clyde McBride. She is a Tengu Harpy from the Yokai clan; giving her the ability to fly, flap her crow wings to make gusts of sharp winds, shoots feathers that are as razor sharp, and cut down enemies with her sharp talons and wing-blade. Her title is the Ram's Sin of Lust/Lechery for her unnoticed desire for both boys and the aforementioned death of Lincoln makes her wanting for Clyde only to almost kill them for the heartbreak of seeing her feeling cannot be reciprocated due to Penelope's [Clyde's love interest] presence. Like a Succubus, female Tengu/Harpies can charm a male if they don't have someone in mind._

**Pollina Pain aka. Polly Pain** \- _a Minotaur, a half-bull demi-human. She is premature since her horns are late to grow and her built is still of a slender girl. She had unnatural strength and speed like a Minotaur. Since most Minotaurs are men, she is cared by a strong-willed father and a pacifistic mother [also a Minotaur]. She bear the Serpent's Sin of Envy/Jealousy when she attacked some of her bullies, believing that she is a disgrace to her family for not growing right. Her parents realized her envy for them and brought her to El-Shaddai's academy believing that it was for her own good. Deep down, she still loved her family as they loved her. She will meet Ludociel soon and motivates her to not put herself down just because she is a late bloomer. She is still envious not of her parents but of Lynn Jr.[human] for her strength and determination and Margo Roberts [a centaur] for her wits and speed._

**Griselda Lokison aka. Giggles**-_ An Asgard branch of Druid [Demigod] with the bloodline of Loki the trickster. She is quite the prankster and a good deceiver. She is best friend with Luan even before the commandment was placed on Luan. She held the Grizzly Bear's Sin of Sloth/Apathy for not caring if her pranks would do damage to anyone, which almost caused Benny and Zach's life from a faulty stage prop prank. She will have very little [Platonic] interest to Ludociel soon._

**Tabitha Crescendo aka. Tabby** \- _A aspiring rocker and a Raijin, a thunder Djinn Yokai. She is best buddies with Samantha "Sam" Sharp [a Fuujin, A wind Djinn] and Luna "Arcticluna" Loud [a Lycan]. Her rocking personality mixed with her powers over lightning and weather is a recipe for disaster. Bears the Fox's Sin of Greed/Avarice due to wanting fame and popularity all to herself that caused a major calamity to the rock audition she entered [just like Luna's hit maker audition] and led a blackout after denied of fate. She holds a platonic relation with Liam and an escalating romantic interest to Ludociel when met._

**Paige McGonagal** \- _born from Berialuin McGonagal heritage of mageworks and alchemy, she is an aspiring Alchemist like Lisa "Elisabeth" Loud. She is even more inspired when she met Ludociel/Lincoln in a laboratory after getting lost from the Castle of Forgotten Memories. She is an apprentice alchemist of Prof. Ienzo Hojo and Dr. Even Hollander [Ienzo's honorary maternal uncle]. She bears the Boar's Sin of Gluttony/Excess for her thirst for more knowledge and alchemical crafts._

**Jordan Rosato aka. Girl Jordan** \- _Named due to having two Jordans in the academy, her peers always named her that [except Ludociel soon]. She is a girly girl with an attitude of a lioness when it comes to dodgeball and her private life. Jordan only knows of Lincoln when she doesn't know is that Ludociel is the boy she once befriend in her kindergarten days. Bears the Lion's Sin of Pride/Vainglory due to her very bipolar attitude change. She is actually a Lion Werecat [Lygar] with the power of heat and light which are the opposite of Werewolves [lycans - ice & cold]._

Samael: Well then, I see you guys have interesting stories to tell me. Very well, I'll see to it that the club stays. But you must have some recreational activities to contribute the school. Is that understood.

All Vixens: Yes, sir!

Samael: Dismissed! [all the girls left the room and closed the door.] Now then, what will you do now, little Nephilim!?

-End-


	4. 10 Commandments

They are 10 great heroes empowered by their so called "commandments". Those are holy powers that may bless or curse anyone except fellow commandment users.

**0th Commandment) Lincoln Loud the Love**: Before becoming Rank O of Ouroboros, he holds the Nephilimic power over Creation - Love. It has the power to depower hateful and evil enemies and make apathy into loyalty (He may also make woman fall in love with him at his will). He split this into 10 blessings to his sisters before vanishing into joining Ouroboros.

**1st Commandment) Lily Loud the Piety**: At her age 5, she learns to develop her power over loyalty and freewill as an Esperkin. Piety holds anyone who dares stand against her to be loyal to her brother, as well as to her. This will cause her enemies and traitors to be zealous over her presence.

**2nd Commandment) Lucy Loud the Faith**: Mistress over Arcane Arts, Ars Angelica, and Are Goetia but she must be faithful to the Creator. Her powers rend infidels into blindness and she can reanimate the dead by taking their souls into new vessels. Their conditions of living depends on their death destination. Good souls remain alive via goodness, evil souls wander via hatred or guilt. She is Rivelias Goodwitch's student.

**3rd Commandment) Luan Loud of Reticence/Temperance**: Becoming a harlequin of torture, her commandment render her immortal and powerful. She renders arcane arts useless as long as she remained silent, hence her commandment. If she tell any joke to her victims, her voice will summons the command and will inflict pain to the victim as if in hell. Thomas Oliviera's director in drama.

**4th Commandment) Luna Loud of Diligence/Repose**: Becoming an Honorary Wolfblood member via Isaiah Wolfblood, she gains the power over Ice and wolf instincts. As a werewolf she is hardworking, ravenous, caring and musically talented. Her Commandment renders her berserk during full moon, powerfully in the 6 days. Saturdays or New Moons will however silence her into classical. Repose inflict painless or pleasurable wounds to victims that will indulge them into painless or swift death.

**5th Commandment) Lori Loud of Humility**: Alexander Solaris' patient and combat partner. She learns of be calm and calculative before letting her anger control her. Bobby's betrothed and she holds over humility which multiplies her power by 10 when not in rage. Boastful adversaries have their powers drained upto 10 times. She is now an Ifreetian.

**6th Commandment) Lynn Loud the Patient/Pacifist**: Jackie Lee Chow's apprentice at martial arts. She is an abrasive sportswoman who plays to win. She consider her commandment as a curse and blessing. Patience/Pacifism renders violent and murderous adversaries to lose their age until they die of oldness while she absorbs their lifespan. However, if she deals the blow directly her lifespan is cutoff by half. This makes her semi-immortal.

**7th Commandment) Leni Loud the Chastity/Purity**: She is now a Dryad, a forest mistress. Holds power over the forests, and wilds. Her commandment renders impure men that look at her petrified into a tree that saps their essence into her until they are nothing more than a plant. The only one who is immune to her charms are her brother and her boyfriend: Chaz, which she is thankful of.

**8th Commandment) Lana Loud of Charity**: She holds the power over earth and a great tinker and smith. Charity causes her to gain godlike powers but needs to be transferred or she will explode out of overflow. She made a metallic rod pierced to the body parts of her sisters as accessories and essence receivers. She can also control and summon animals or transform as a fauna herself.

**9th Commandment) Lisa Loud the Honesty/Truth**: A genius of the clan. She is the open-eyed realist to Oscar Pine Digs as the wide-eyed idealist. She can decipher truths and has the power to paralyze fraudulent, falsifying liars. She also usually wears an armored suit to combat. Only Lincoln and Oscar are immune to her curse (being the blesser and a circus magician).

**10th Commandment) Lola Loud the Benevolent/Selflessness**: Her persona is of a bratty pageant queen. At her growth her commandment grew that envious, and greedy people grew paralyzed in a limbo of their painful or humiliating memories. This caused Lindsey to not escape her loop until Lola properly controls her power thanks to Irene von Rosenberg, who also trained the friendly rivals into royal sword fencing and pageantry. Lola also has the power over Glittershine, which makes holy sparks explosions and purify malice, just like her rival.


	5. Ouroboros

**Rank O: Lincoln Loud aka. Random End** (A former human now an Angel-Demon hybrid demi-human that acts as a double agent on both Ouroboros and the Heroes. Has the ability to mimic weapons and fighting style of anyone. Close friends with Leon and Kat)

**Rank I: Oscar Pine Digs aka. Master Magician** (A former circus leader now a great human mage. Wields a magician's clothing and kits.)

**Rank II: Rivelias Goodwitch aka. Prophetess of Elements** (A half-witch daughter of the Great White Witch. Seeks vengeance against those who killed her aunt, the Great Witch's twin. Summons elemental fairies as her arsenals.)

**Rank III: Katrina "Kat" Du Couteau aka. The Empress of Knives** (A human/demoness assassin that seeks honor in her peerage. Trained as a spy by her parents, she is top-notch by governments. Uses daggers, stealth and other tactics to ensure her target dies. Friendly towards Lincoln and Leon. Hates fat rich bastardy and greedy men.)

**Rank IV: Loewe "Leon" Leonhart aka. Blade Emperor** (A skilled swordsman and human orphan. He harbour a deep friendship to abandoned children. Wielder of an Unholy Blade - Divergent Law. Friendly towards Lincoln and Kat. Hates corrupt government officials.)

**Rank V: Simon Peterson aka. Pope of Hope** (Retired Pope of the Angelic Church of St. Raphael. An angel demi-human that heals innocent people. But his staff of Raphael will snuff the life of unrepentant sinners. Hates warmongers and bloodthirsty people.)

**Rank VI: Samuel Wilford and Sunako Yokai aka. Uncanny Lovers** (One is a human, the other a ghost yokai. The husband is a writer and spy. The wife is a haunter of souls that is filled with evil intentions. The man writes the beginning, the woman locks on the tragic ending.)

**Rank VII: Johnny Phenex the Master Rider** (Half-demon stuntman. He uses his blazing Motorcycle to send them packing at the Highway to Hell. Uses chained blades and shotgun.)

**Rank VIII: Thomas "Tommy" Oliviera the Absolute Justice** (At day an actor. At night a masked knight serving justice to all corners of the city. Wields a morphing belt, swords and bow.)

**Rank IX: Jackie Lee Chow aka. The Sage of Fist** (A monk and martial artist that trains future heroes and Ouroboros. In love with Taara and teacher of Lynn Loud Jr. Uses variation of martial arts.)

**Rank X: Dulor Goldstein aka. Gamer of Destiny/Fortune** (Uses cards and dice to wager and win every games. Owns a casino that Ouroboros uses as secondary operatives. Whenever mafia leaders are not in his wing, they perish by a card punched into their bodies with his signature. Alias Phantom Thief D.)

**Rank XI: Taara Odinson aka. Unyielding Strength** (A half-angel from the Odin Valkyrie bloodline. Thor's illegitimate daughter and a great weapon smith.)

**Rank XII: Joshua Wayward aka. Child of Despair** (From a fallen angel clan, he is abandoned by his mother due to his lineage. His father, Azazel watches over him by his two katana swords: Silver Light and Dark Agony. Leon's honorary brother and Lincoln's apprentice.)

**Rank XIII: Shina Azrael aka. Death's Daughter** (Daughter of Azrael the angel of death. She somewhat have a confusing relationship with her father through her prayers. She loves him either way, but tends to feel disappointed whenever her flowers wilt to her touch. Wielders the Reaper's death Scythe. Secretly watches over Lucy and Haiku.)

**Rank XIV: Bob Hogmeister aka. Righteous Glutton** (A half-orc demi-human and head chef of Ouroboros. Although Kat and him have a one-sided dislike upon each other, the truth is that Bob practices temperance. He uses a heavy axe and butcher's knife.)

**Rank XV: Bartholomew "Berial" Alucard aka. Little Devil** (A demon pure-blood and prankster at it's finest. Friendly to allies and friends. He is sadistic to his enemies and tortures them before ending their miserable lives. Uses his tail as whip and his nails as claws. Vampiric and from the Berial Ars Goetia pillar of Demons.)

**Rank XVI: Alicia Pendragon aka. Castle Knight** (An exile from the Pendragon hero family due to killing one of the traitors from the hero association. Her belief in justice is still intact and feels no guilt on bloodshed if deemed necessary. Has a soft spot for cuteness. Have a slight crush to Leon, Lincoln, Alex, and Isa.)

**Rank XVII: Irene von Rosenberg aka. Star Charmer** (A superstar and pageant expert. After Lincoln stopped being Lola's coach, she offered help for free to spy on the Loud Clan of apprentice heroes. Trained at Royal Fencing and wields the Rose Thorns as her rapier.)

**Rank XVIII: Isaiah "Isa" Wolfblood aka. Moon's Wrath** (A werewolf demi-human and Alex's best friend. Cold, quiet and calculative but frenzied when the moon shines. Due to this, he wields Lunatic: a buster sword that absorbs moon energy. His hair becomes thick and pointy and his fangs grow when berserked.)

**Rank XIX: Alexander "Alex" Solaris aka. Furious Blaze** (An ifreetian: flame spirit/demon/angel Demi-human. Isa's best friend and the opposite of Isa. Wields 2 flame disk-blade and absorbs flames, lava, and solar energy. Has a wild, carefree personality that tends to make Lincoln play along.)

**Rank XX: Daniel Armstrong aka. Vindicator Son** (A son of a prestigious court judge. After an assault that lead his mother's demise, he now seeks both justice and vengeance for the hero's failed rescue. Uses two guns: Innocence and Guilty. As master gunman and marksman. Has other guns like Whisper Sniper and Shouter Double-Barrel.)

**Rank XXI: Michael Shaddai and Samael Morningstar aka. World's Alpha and Omega** (Angel and Demon siblings from the Great Creator. They are the one's who maintains balance and order. Their leadership shifts from time to time. One is the Seraph leader of the angels while the other is an Archfiend leader of the Demons. One teaches absolutes, justice, and laws while the other tests their resolve and draws the inner desire of every being to sort the pure-hearted from the corrupted. They also promote forgiveness and/or judgements if deemed necessary.


	6. Info and Details

Xcalibur: Detailed Info  
**Species**

_**Human**_ \- The common species of sentient beings. Weak physically but wise, crafty, and mindful. Others called them the weakest superior species due to their dominant population but they are easy targets as well. They are commonly the basis of disguises. Humans can be both Violent, or Tame depending on their life. In death, they are free to choose their afterlife destination and the easiest to reincarnate/transmigrate.

_**Angels**_ \- the holy species found in godly places like Olympus, Asgard, Temples, and Sanctuaries/Churches. They are known to be the avatars of benevolence and commonly immortal. The number of their wings represents their ranks in the choir. Fallen has their feathers ugly or withered and if not redeemed, they become demons. One pair is a common trainee/guardian angel, 2 pairs an Archangel/Saint, 3 pairs a Cherub, 3 pairs golden a Seraph. They commonly associate with the Supreme Creator and lower class deities [which are actually angels too]. When dead, their essences are sealed until rebirth. Can be rebirth into Humans, Druids or another angel only and retains memories.

_**Demons**_\- the unholy ones and found in dreaded places. They are called the malevolent tribes and they gain powers by devouring souls of their victims. Like and angel, they have 7 hearts and can only die by that weakness. They tend to go wild and vicious but the other class of demons are more crafty, cunning, powerful and wise than the lower class demons. Ranks vary from strays, lower class, archfiend[dukes, marquis, prince, presidents, etc.], and Demon King. Unlike some other species, they mostly are sent to Scheol after death to convert their souls into essence by the fiery pits. With that, demons cannot reincarnate into sentient species, rather they go directly into the void after death and judgement with a few exceptions [Nephilims, Archfiends, Demon King, Penitent Demons]. When plunged into the fiery pits, they are transmigrated into energy so that they will return to the All-Vessel. When reincarnated however, they retain the memories of their past lives and becomes human or other subspecies. Souls digested can no longer be reincarnated and their essence with the memories are sent to the void as well.

_**Orcs**_\- A boar demihuman and a demon subspecies. They are mostly gluttonous for any type of food that sometimes they become cannibalistic. When they devour the meat of a species, they copy their physiology until they replace it with another ability of another meat. Vegan Orcs are the weakest but they are also the most restraint. They are also expert cooks and their flesh may not be kosher but you gotta admit, they make good bacon!

_**Ifreetian**_\- A flame spirit demihuman and a common enemy of the warring triad: Lycans and Vampires. They are spirit with the power to control variety of flames including Holy and Unholy flames. They stay in volcanic places or in high temperature places like desert. They tend to have anger management issues but they are passionate as well.

_**Lycans**_\- Werewolves as commonly known. They are great hunters and have a great nose. They don't transform into wolves rather their senses and physique are similar of wolves. During the full moon, they run berserk unless with a moon charm. Their hair grew, their senses heightened, and eyes glow as the yellow moonlight. They also like being pet. There are other zoanthropes [beastmen] like werecats, warrior bunny, lizard men, harpies, centaurs, etc.

_**Druids**_\- A subspecies of the Angels and Humans. They are usually templars and holy knights and has the similar ability of an angel. They usually are exorcists and priests/monks. Female druids are either models or priestess and cannot go any higher than bishops. Ranks: Druids/Priest, High Priest/Cardinals, Bishop, Archbishop, Pope/Saint. They are patriarchal

_**Witches/Wizards**_ \- A subspecies of humans with arcane knowledge and wisdom. They can conjure magic, summon familiars, and manipulate phenomena. Alchemist are the scientific variant of their kind. Rank: Witch/Warlock, Mage/Wizard, Sorcerer/Sorceress, Supreme Sorceress/Sorceress. They are mostly matriarchal.

**_Vampires_** \- a demonic subspecies and commonly known as the night-stalkers. They drink blood of their victims and can live an immortal life. They can also use conversion to add their population. A Dhampir is a half-vampire. They are incubus/polygamous [patriarchal] that charms many females and becomes their brides via the conversion process. Dracula/Alucard is the clan that are loyal to the Druids/Angels and Demons alike. The Alucard Clan stops unnecessary vampire activities that could endanger their clan. Van Hellsing is the one that defeated Dracula and made him loyal.

_**Dryads**_ \- A spiritual race that are bound in forests and greens. They are commonly called fairies and are matriarchal. The Fairy King is one chosen by both the Dryad Queen and the Tree Spirit Yggdrasil. They are also responsible on restoring greenery and woodlands. If you toss a gift/tribute to their fountain/lakes, they grant wishes if the gift is satisfactory to them. If you however give them junk, they will recycle it as their property and send you off as a wanderer or back to the entrance depending on their mood. Dwarves, Elves, Goblins are its subspecies

_**Esperkin**_\- Rarest of all species. They can be found in the other species. Commonly called a "Prophet" for their powers of seeing the future and past, reading minds and controlling objects with their minds.

_**Succubus**_ \- an all female subtype of demons. They are matriarchal [obviously] and called the Dream Demon for their ability to invade dreams of weak victims. They are also called nympho-jinns for they lure men in dreams or reality and consume their life essence via intercourse. Of course they become loyal wives to those that they cannot kill by their methods and approves their life source if they ever indulge in polygamy. They are usually the caused of Sweet Death for their ways of killing their victims. They can convert a woman into their race if they will it and can only get pregnant once [rarely twice or many]. Their offspring is always female.

_**Ghost/Yokais**_ \- A really Asian type of spirits and varies more on their Asian origin. They are mostly strays but because they dissociate themselves from their respective clans out of escaping due to either cruelty of desire of freedom. Ghosts are the common type since they are souls of the departed that has been denied of judgement and rebirth. Others are Ghouls like Aswangs[fetus-eaters] and Manananggal[half-bodied harpy]. While some are Tikbalang[horseheads], Kapre[Bigfoot], etc.

**_Titans/Giants_**\- a subspecies of the Angels. The giants or as some called "Wingless gods/Angels" which makes up for their giant body structure. They have angelic/godly powers and can reshape themselves among humans to mate. Their children can choose where they want to be a human[Druids] or a Titan as they are demigods.

**The Ten Commandments**

**_0th - Love_**: Varies and completely random. Yields the power to over Creation as it is God's grace. Can make someone fall in love, in-love with the wielder. Suppress enemies with wrathful or hateful intent. Can revive someone and repair damaged souls with love and compassion. Can absolve demons and turn into a species of their desire [mostly human]. Is there anything that Love can't do?

**_1st - Piety_**: Holds the power over freewill and destiny. If someone is disloyal/traitorous in the presence of Piety, they are robbed of their freewill and becomes loyal until the caster frees the victim. If the victim becomes more treasonous, their minds will become blank until they are nothing more than mere puppets that obeys the caster.

**_2nd - Faith_**: Holds the power over faithfulness. Can revive a person with lingering wills and they must hold on to that will to maintain reanimation unless fully revived/reincarnated. The faithless however is blinded for their infidelity. Good souls that are reanimated must fulfill their will to be fully revived, evil souls must stick to their regrets in life and repent to maintain reanimation.

**_3rd - Reticence/Temperance_**: The power of restraint or silence. Can render all spells useless as long as the wielder is silent. Allowed to mime and use sign language when needed to be. However, speaking can make the words [whether a joke, jest, or suggestion] into reality and will cause pain like being drilled in the head [to the target if present, to caster is alone]. If the caster speaks to someone to "die" the victim and all who hears the voice[except the caster] will die, simple. This also immortalize the user.

**_4th - Diligence/Repose_**: A dual commandment. Diligence strengthen the user by 6 days [Sun-Fri], however the 7th day is the Sabbath and reverts the user in their natural form. Repose has the ability to convert pain into pleasure. With this, pained and ill people will be given a painless and swift death to avoid suffering.

**_5th - Humility_**: The user will be given 10 times the combat level against powerful foes. Proud, Arrogant, Violent, Malicious and Hateful people have their powers drained into the user in the presence of Humility. However, if the user loses composure, it will be the user who have their power level divided by 10 and morph the user their child-like figure.

**_6th - Patience/Pacifism_**: Anyone who kills in its presence has their time drained into the user until they die of aging. This adds lifespan to the user and anyone the caster deemed to be "holding back". if the caster is the one that murders someone rather than showing mercy and hold back, then the user's lifespan is cut in half causing them to feel aged and drained. This also enables the ability to appear young and immortalize the user.

**_7th - Purity_**: Those who looks at the user or allies with lustful/impure thoughts and agenda have them petrified into a tree in a matter of days {instantaneous/immediate if the lustful act is severe]. Lovers are exceptions as well as to those who only hold Platonic feeling [like from siblings] depending on the user's preference or history.

**_8th - Charity_**: Bestows a powerful ability and unlimited supply of mana/energy. The user however must gradually use the power or they will die of overdose or overload. The energy however can be shared to avoid such risk. Basically, Infinite chakra and Sage of Six Paths like Pain from Naruto.

**_9th - Truth/Honesty_**: Basically, whoever lies or denies a truth will feel paralyzed until they speak truth. User is also obligated to speak the truth and nothing but the truth. That doesn't mean you cannot speak in riddles and puzzles, even if it's only half the truth, it is allowed but to directly lie and deny a truth is punishable. Only fellow commandments or those who can speak rhetorically can avoid the consequences.

**_10th - Benevolence/Selflessness_**: Anyone with envious/covetous, greedy and malevolent intentions will be stuck in a limbo of their memories[usually humiliating, and painful ones]. They cannot escape their loop unless they finally learned their lessons or if the caster cancels its effect on the victim.


	7. More Characters

****Project Xcalibur: Other Characters and Descriptions****

****Bobby Santiago: ****Species - Titan/Giants [Santiago Family]. Lori "Ifreetia" Loud's Lover and Ronnie Anne's older brother. When tragedy hits, both him and his love will be put to a test of their love. Will they endure or will they fall?

****Caroline "Carol" Pingrey/Pyrona: ****Species - Ifreetian/Flame Spirits. Lori's former rival now friend. It turns out that they are secretly been distant relatives and none of them knew. She possess the power of fire, heat and volcano. She, Becky and Lori are all Ifreetians. Uses the Blue Fire of Purgatory.

****Rebecca "Becky" Vulcan: ****Species - Half Ifreetian/Flame Spirits and Half Dragonborn [Zoanthrope/Reptilian]. Another of Lori's friend. She possess the green fire called Green Inferno which are the flames of a dragon from Scheol.

****Dana: ****Species - Yuki Onna [Snow Lady]. Leni and Lori's friend with the power to allure men and freeze them. Yuki Onna is a Yokai class of women that has the power of ice.

****Fiona, Miguel, Mandee, Jackie: ****Species - Human. Leni's friend and workmates. Thanks to Leni's plant powers as a dryad, her silk is something her friends and her employer, Mrs. Carmichael, grew fond of. They are all the human friends of Leni and always been under her protection against any evil enforcers.

****Chaz: ****Species - Demihuman Orc[Swine/Boar Zoanthrope/Mammalian]. Leni's crush and probably classmate. He is actually a half-human, half-orc and somewhat immune to Leni's commandment (Purity/Chastity) due to his innocence and abstinence practice. His orc powers is to copy abilities from what he devours.

****Samantha "Sam" Sharp: ****Species - Fuujin/Raijin Yokai. Luna's bandmate and somewhat girlfriend. Being a Fuujin/Raijin, she can control lightning, winds and weather. Must be something to do that her ancestry/grandparent are related to Zeus or Baraquiel.

****Chunk: ****Species - Human. Luna's roadie and band coordinator. He helps Luna to fix his equipment and carries them to his van.

****Mazzy: ****Species - Gorgon/Lamia. Luna's bandmate and an enigma. Her hair covers her gorgon eyes to avoid petrifaction and always hid her snake-like appearance. None ever knew her true form.

****Benny: ****Species - Human. Luan's love interest and a master ventriloquist. Also an enigma and uses human size puppets at his disposal. Actually one of the Templar Knights Human subdivision. One of his human puppets are made from a dead body of a Druid as a reminder of what he lost or failed.

****Maggie:**** Species - Spectre/Wraith. A shadowy girl and somehow interested on Luan. Though they are friends, she kept distance believing that her powers will only bring misfortune to her. Since Luan tend to mime due to her commandment (Temperance/Reticence), Maggie grew fond of Luan's acting.

****Margo Roberts: ****Species - Centaur [Horse Zoanthrope/Mammalian]. Lynn Jr. and Polly Pain's friend and sportsmate. She is more chivalric and practices baseball and jousting. With a bit of magic, she can transform into a human appearance without sacrificing her Centaurian abilities.

****Paula: ****Species - Human. Lynn's friend and basketball teammate. Her injured leg seemed to be her signature look. Even with injury, that didn't stop her from playing sports.

****Rocky and Rusty Spokes: ****Species - Human. The Spokes brothers. Rusty is the older brother while Rocky is the younger brother. Rusty is Lincoln's friend along with Clyde, Zach, Liam, Stella, G. Jordan, and Christina. Rocky on the other hand is also Lincoln's friend but interested in Lucille "Lucy" Loud.

****Clyde McBride: ****Species - Human?/Alien? He's a bit of a mystery to give. Had a crush on Lori once until he met Penelope. He is one of the few who knows Ludociel is actually Lincoln. Kept it a secret to protect those who wish harm to his friends and family. Adopted by the McBride family [Harold and Howard].

****Liam: ****Species - Cyclops. One-eyed farmboy with a lot of sheep and pigs to handle. But in the academy, he is a great friend to Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Ludociel. He kept the Nephilim's secret after finding out.

****Zach Gurdle: ****Species - Porcupine Zoanthrope [Mammalian]. Not much about him except his thorny red hair and his friendly nature. Friend of Rusty, Clyde, Liam, and Lincoln.

****Stella Manvabarang: ****Species - Witch/Wizard. A Filipino transfer of Mangkukulam [Witch Doctors/Warlocks]. Ludociel's friend in magic class and Paige's friendly rival.

****Chandler McCann - ****Species - Human. A bully that ended up cowering in fear from Ludociel after he almost messed with the wrong Nephilim. Now aspires to be a top exorcist and still have a very unruly attitude.

****Silas Alucard: ****Species - Dhampir [Half Vampire]. Berial's [Bartholomew] cousin and a poet nonetheless. Lucy once held interest in him and his poetry but lost interest after knowing his engagement to a noble Van Hellsing lady. He still holds little friendship with the rest of the Mortician's club.

****Skippy: ****Species - Kapre/Bigfoot. A friend of Lana, fellow mechanic and tinker, and a Sasquatch race. He's a still a kid so give him time to develop his Bigfoot abilities.

****Winston von Rosenberg: ****Species - Druids/Half-Angels. Lola's friend and a druid too. He also have interest in pageantry. A distant relative of Irene von Rosenberg [aka. The Star Charmer].

****David Newton: ****Species - Human [Alchemist]. Lisa's friend and fellow Scientist/Alchemist. Both are at the kindergarten division of new alchemist and Ms. Sheela Shrinivas's second star student.

****Darcy Helmandollar: ****Species - Esperkin. Lisa's friend and a newbie Esperkin. Just like Lily, she will have the power of Psychokinesis, Clairvoyance, and Telepathy. She will be the one who teaches Lily her powers. Lily and her may have seen the future of Ludociel/Lincoln and his fate of either creation and destruction but they aren't allowed to meddle and prevent the inevitable. They could only guide and watch from afar. A few of her prediction with Lily is Ludociel's multiple offspring/children or multiple lovers/women due to his commandment of Love.


	8. Trivia, Info, Reference

****Xcalibur -A NEW WORLD- Trivia, Info, Reference.****

****The Ten Commandments**** \- The idea of commandments is based on Abrahamic theology & religion (Judaism & Christianity) and their respective prowess are based on the Anime: "Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins". Here are their respective placements

****0********th********\- Love aka. the Power over Creation ****(Love thy God/Elohim with all of thy being, Love thy neighbor such as thyself)

****1********st********\- Piety aka. The Power over Freewill ****(There shall be no gods than Ehyeh [I am]. Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh [I am that I am])

****2********nd********\- Faith aka. Power over Faithfulness ****(Thou shalt not create nor bow to graven image and call it god)

****3********rd********\- Reticence/Temperance aka. Power over Silence and Restraint ****(Thou shalt not blaspheme HaShem Elohim [the Name of God])

****4********th********\- Diligence and Repose aka. Power over Activeness and Serenity**** (Remember the Sabbath day and keep it holy and set-apart. For six days thou shalt work, and the seventh day is for rest.)

****5********th********\- Humility aka. Power over Emotions**** (Love and honor thy father and mother. Thou art not above others)

****6********th********\- Patience or Pacifism aka. Power over Time/Age ****(Thou shalt not murder)

****7********th********\- Purity/Chastity aka. Power over Celibacy ****(Thou shalt not commit adultery)

****8********th********\- Charity aka. Power of Infinity and Bonds ****(Thou shalt not steal. Or if someone needs of thee, give them. Ask and thou shalt receive.)

****9********th********\- Honesty/Truth aka. Power over Knowledge/Wisdom ****(Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor)

****10********th********\- Benevolence/Selflessness aka. Power over Desire and Memories ****(Thou shalt not covet nor envy thy neighbor)

****Seven Deathly Vixens -**** is a portmanteau of Vix-"Sins" which represent the seven cardinal vices. It is also based on the anime of the same name (Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins). Same goes with the animal symbols.

****Dragon (Wrath), Boar (Gluttony), Lion (Pride), Fox (Greed), Bear (Sloth), Serpent (Envy), Ram (Lust)****

****Loud Sisters****

****Lori the Ifreetian - ****Her powers are based on an artwork commission from Mast3r-Rainb0w and Metalbrony823. Lori as Volcana. With a mix of

****Leni the Dryad**** \- Same as Lori. Leni as Poison Ivy and a mix with Madara's Divine Genesis: World of Trees.

****Luna the Lycan - ****a mix of werewolf idea without the transformation and of the Luna "Killer Frost" from Mast3r-Rainb0w and Metalbrony823

****Luan the Gynoid**** \- She supposed to be based on Harley Quinn with a mix of being an gynoid (female android) whereas she was converted into such since birth due to her origins before being adopted.

****Lynn (Human) -**** The only human among the group (besides Lisa) but because of her commandment, she obtained Herculean prowess and immortality similar to Ban (from Seven Deadly Sins). However, she isn't allowed to kill even in self defence (doesn't need to since every death she experience only revives her perfectly while her killer have their time and soul stolen). There are exceptions such as A.I. (robots) and Undead (Since they're dead in the get-go).

****Lucy the Witch -**** Based on some characters like Raven (Teen Titans or DC Comics), Zexion/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts) and Melascula of Faith (Nanatsu no Taizai).

****Lola and Lana the Druids -**** Based on druids from Nanatsu no Taizai. Lana's powers are somewhat similar to Pain(Naruto) with the power to share her immense amount of mana. Pain Animal Path (Chikushoudo) from Naruto. While Lola had powers similar to the goddess clan or druids of Nanatsu no Taizai

****Lisa the Alchemist -**** She had powers of Alchemy via Armament usage similar to RWBY and somewhat similar to the series: Fullmetal Alchemist.

****Lily the Esperkin -**** Her esperkin powers based on espers in fantasies (mostly on Final Fantasy series).

****Ouroboros -**** Based on Sora no Kiseki (Trails in the Sky) and Organization XIII (KH). Their rankings and title are based on the tarot deck.

****Lincoln/Ludociel the Nephilim -**** His species is based on DmC: Devil may Cry. While his name is based on Ludociel of Flash (one of the four archangels) from Nanatsu no Taizai. His Rank O (Random End) is based on the Tarot (Fool - O) which represent randomness or a wild/joker card.

****Oscar Pine Digs**** \- Based on Oz (the Wizard of Oz/Oz the Great and Powerful) and/or Ozpin of RWBY. His Rank I (Master Magician) is based on the Tarot (Magician - I).

****Rivelias Goodwitch ****\- Her name is based on a divinity of the Divine Codex: Necrozauwar from the game Hexyz Force. Her surname is based on Glenda Goodwitch from RWBY. Her Rank II (Prophetess of Elements) is based on the Tarot (Priestess - II).

****Katrina "Kat" Du Couteau**** \- Her name is a portmanteau of a character from League of Legends: Katarina the Sinister Blade. Her Rank III (Empress of Knives) is based on the Tarot (Empress - III).

****Loewe "Leon" Leonhart ****\- Based on a character of the same name from Sora no Kiseki (Trails in the Sky). His Rank IV (Blade Emperor) is based on the Tarot (Emperor - IV)

****Simon Peterson**** \- based on the apostle of Yeshua/Jesus (Simon Peter/Kephas/the Rock). His Rank V (Pope of Hope) is based on the Tarot (Hierophant/Pope/Priest - V) which is synonymous to his role.

****Samuel Wilford and Sunako Yokai -**** Samuel Wilford is a portmanteau to Samuel Williams from Erma comics by Brandon Santiago. Sunako is a character from the anime (Yamato Nadeshiko: the Wallflower) whose character is compared to Sadako Yamamura (or Samara Morgan of The Ring). Her surname is a type of supernatural entity from Japanese folklore. She is also a character based on Erma comics (Emiko Yureimoto-Williams). Their Rank VI (Uncanny Lovers) is based on the Tarot (Lovers - VI)

****Johnny Phenex**** \- His first name and role are based on Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider (even his appearance is based on Nicolas Cage). His surname is based on a demon from Ars Goetia who is said to appear like a child or a phoenix. His Rank VII (Master Rider) is based on the Tarot (Chariot - VII)

****Thomas "Tommy" Oliviera**** \- His name is a portmanteau to the character of Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver). Similar to his actor name, which is based on his real name (Frank, Jason David). Even his role and career is based on Power Rangers. His Rank VIII (Absolute Justice) is based on the Tarot (Justice - VIII)

****Jackie Lee Chow**** \- A portmanteau of three/four prominent Asian actors who are also martial artists (Jackie Chan, Jet Li/Bruce Lee, & Stephen Chow) similar to his role. His Rank IX (Sage of Fist) is based on the Tarot (Hermit - IX)

****Dulor Goldstein**** \- His is an anagram for Luxord of Kingdom Hearts (lu-X-ord = DULOR & X) and his role are the same. His Rank X (Gamer of Destiny) is based on the Tarot (Wheel of Fortune/Fate - X) and his Title in the Organization XIII (Gambler of Fate).

****Taara Odinson**** \- Based on a character in the game Arena of Valor, with a mix of Thor from Norse myth. Her Rank XI (Unyielding Strength) is based on the Tarot (Strength - XI)

****Joshua Wayward**** \- Based on the character in Sora no Kiseki (Trails in the Sky) with the same name. His surname means unpredictable or astray (pun for Joshua Astray). His Rank XII (Child of Despair) is based on the Tarot (Hanged Man - XII) which also metaphorically states his tragic childhood.

****Shina Azrael**** \- A blend from Shin (meaning Death) or Shinegami (Reaper) and Azrael (The Angel of Death and Rebirth in Abrahamic faith: Judaism, Christianity, Islam). Her Rank XIII (Death's Daughter) is based from the Tarot (Death - XIII) considering she is the daughter of the Death Angel/Grim Reaper.

****Bob Hogmeister**** \- His name is based on the Tekken character Bob and his surname is a blend of Hog (Pig) and Meister (Man of Aristocracy/Art). Considering his sized figure, he was given a Rank XIV (Righteous Glutton) which is based on or opposite to the Tarot (Temperance - XIV).

****Bartholomew "Berial" Alucard**** \- His name is based on the apostle (Bartholomew meaning Son of Ptolemy/Furrows), and Alucard is based on Dracula's codename from Hellsing. His nickname is based on the demon in Hebrew folklore (Christian/Jewish) which means worthless and based on Ars Goetia/Solomon's Lesser Keys. His Rank XV (Little Devil) is based on the Tarot (Devil/Demon/Fiend - XV) which is also his species (Cambion/Dhampir or Half-Demon/Vampire).

****Alicia Pendragon**** \- Based on Fate series (Fate Stay/Night). A character named Saber (Arthoria/Arthuria Pendragon) who also served as hero and servant of the main protagonist. Her Rank XVI (Castle Knight) is based on the Tarot (Tower - XVI)

****Irene von Rosenberg ****\- She is based on a character from Hexyz Force who goes by the same name (Irene) and fights via royal fencing. Her Rank XVII (Star Charmer) is based on the Tarot (Star - XVII) considering that her role is of a model/pageant instructor.

****Isaiah "Isa" Wolfblood**** \- His name is based on the prophet (Isaiah - Yeshayahu meaning God is my Salvation), while his nickname is based on the Arabic name of Yeshua/Jesus (Isa - meaning God Saves) or Sanskrit (Isa - Lord). His surname is a representation of his werewolf origin. His Rank XVIII (Moon's Wrath) is based on the Tarot (Moon - XVIII) which is often associated with his abilities or Kingdom Hearts origin (Lunar Diviner).

****Alexander "Alex" Solaris**** \- His name is based on Alexander which completes Alex. Alex however is an anagram for Axel which was the name of Lea's nobody from Kingdom Hearts. His surname has the meaning of sun (Solar). His Rank XIX (Furious Blaze) is based on the Tarot (Sun - XIX) which is synonymous to his role and abilities (Ifreetian/Flame Spirit).

****Daniel Craig Armstrong**** \- Daniel means God is my Vindicator/Judge/Justifier. Craig could mean Rock in Scottish Gaelic. Armstrong is the name of a famed astronaut. Daniel Craig (is an English Actor). His Rank XX (Vindicator's Son) is based on the Tarot (Judgement - XX) which is synonymous to his role and background as a son of a court judge.

****Michael Shaddai & Samael Morningstar -****

****Michael**** \- His full human name is John Joshua Michael Christopher El-Shaddai which are mostly from Hebrew/Aramic

John (Yahochanan/Yehohanan - God is gracious)

Joshua (Yahoshua - God Saves/God is my Salvation. A variant for Yeshua/Jesus)

Michael (His angelic/seraphic name - meaning: Who is like God?)

Christopher (anagram for Christ meaning anointed one/Messiah. Christopher means bearer of Christ in Greek)

El-Shaddai (Hebrew for God Almighty. Part of Shaddai El-Chai: meaning Almighty Living God)

****Samael -**** His human/disguised name are Lucifer Morningstar or Samael Lightbringer. He combined his original first name to his secondary surname.

Samael (Meaning Poison of God. He is an angel of God who is also considered as the adversary/accuser)

Lucifer (Name of the devil that meant "light bringer or light bearer" in Latin)

Morningstar (could mean Venus or his former titular name based on the prophet Isaiah)

Lightbringer (another variant of his ex-name)

Both seemed to have the Rank XXI (World's Alpha and Omega) but individually have their own title: Michael (Genesis Concordia - Beginning of Order) & Samael (Magister de Discordiae - Master of Bedlam). Both of their rank is based on the Tarot (World - XXI) considering that they fight over rulership over the world based on folklore or the Tarot means end of a journey where those who's at the end of their lives stand before them and be judged accordingly on how they lived their lives.


	9. Hiatus (To Be Deleted)

Hiatus?

This fanfic is in an indefinite Hiatus! Reasons:

1: This fanfic is ending soon. The endgame for this story is drawing near so I have to think of a plot. Anyone is free to suggest something. It will be a great deal of help, thank you so much. I'll try to keep this original but some reference wouldn't hurt actually. I always give credit when it is due. Lack of Ideas had affected me and I wish someone would help me gather ideas.

2: I almost forgotten that this exist. With so many pauses and breaks I took just to heal and help myself from depression and anxiety attacks, I forgotten how to find happiness in making stories like these. That said, I'm trying to get back on track so that I can finally put this in a completion.

3: I almost thought of rebooting this one since it became one of those ideas that are only good at the start but kinda got a tad bit downward spiral as it progress. I'm okay of something that retains a flatline progress or at least, unpopular or lame at the start but grows into something as it progress but not the other way around. I know I said that fame doesn't bother me. It's the truth but it is also hard to be motivated to write if there isn't any changes happening. That would be the definition of insanity.

4: I have other things to focus on. With this CoVID-19 crisis, it's hard to find something you love and earn from it. I was gonna be a teacher/tutor but schools and any educational aspects of society are malfunctioning due to the lockdown. It's for our safety and security but being deprived of learning will dry out future innovators. The governments are trying to fix this mess but sometimes their good intention had some bad chain reactions.

5: I also had to do other fanfics like Bloody Roar Loud and Dawn of Injustice. I'm not as good nor popular like those I follow like heavy5commando and Smoking Wrecker but they are my inspirations. I wanted to freely write fanfics and ideas but without the thought of being enchained by fame/popularity or whatnot. I can't help but bring it up sometimes. But sometimes I also just want to talk to other writers out there and just simply be friends.

That's all. Please leave a like, follow, review and as always: God Bless, Stay Safe and Peace/Shalom!


End file.
